Double Down Starring Piper and Aerrow
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Piper and Aerrow have a bit of trouble with their friendship so Piper takes a break but soon she and Aerrow along with the rest of the Storm Hawks must fight against evil doubles of themselves. PiperxAerrow in it near the end.


Double Down Starring Piper and Aerrow

set a year after the series of Storm Hawks

Piper: Squadrom Log: It has been a year since me and Aerrow defected Cyclonis and got her locked up on Terra Atmosia Starcade at this moment me, Aerrow, Finn, Junko and Radarr are tracking down Carver and some goons.

Aerrow: Nearing Terra Saharr.

Piper: Right Aerrow. (sighs dreamily) I wish I could tell Aerrow how I feel about him but he always gets annoyed when Carver causes trouble and I wish I could get him to calm down from thing like this one day he'd calm down and defect Carver with ease.

On Terra Saharr.

Carver: There's the Storm Hawks fire!

Aerrow: Piper, Junko, Finn to battle! Fire!

Carver: I knew he'd get angry I like it when he gets angry!

Aerrow: Oh you won't like me when i'm very deeply angry!

Carver: (mockingly) Oh i'm scared.

Aerrow: (growls) Shut up Carver you swine!

Marc: He really must hate this Sky Knight to mock him!

Piper: I can't blame Aerrow for hating Carver for betraying Atmos and also I hate him for tricking me into getting Aerrow locked up!

Soon Aerrow and Carver were duelling very hard!

Joshua: (mockingly) You think you can beat me!?

Junko: Oh we know we can ah Finn and Radarr?

Finn: Yeah dude!

(Radarr screeches monkey sound)

Carver: (annoyed) Will you two fools shut me and kill those Storm Hawks?!

Aerrow: (annoyed/angry) Why don't you shut up and die Carver I'm through with you Carver! Through!

And punched Carver on the ground and was about to stab him when Piper grabbed him!

Piper: Aerrow calm down! Would your Father have wanted you to be like over an enemy that has given you a hard life!?

Aerrow panted and dropped the blades and dropped himself!

Aerrow: Get that twisted human out of my sight!

Joshua: I say we roll too!

Marc: Yeah and I say we don't work for that guy again!

But before Joshua and Marc could get far Finn and Junko tripped them up!

Carver: This isn't over!

Piper: If you know what is good for you Carver stay in jail! And I mean stay in jail!

Soon Finn, Junko and Radarr took the villains to jail!

Piper: Aerrow you scare me when we fight Carver you get more and more angry and I can't take it!

Aerrow: (sadly) I'm sorry Piper.

Piper: (understandingly) I know you are but I need a 13 hour break I won't be back until nightfall.

Aerrow: Yeah ok Piper.

Soon Piper packed some things for a 13 hour break and flew off as Finn, Junko and Radarr flew back!

Junko: (concerned) Where's Piper going?

Aerrow: I scared her when we were fighting Carver and she needed some space. I wish Carver never was born so he wouldn't ruin my or you lot's lives especially Piper's.

Then he went in his room to give himself some space.

3 hours later...

Stork: Red alert Master Cyclonis is coming!

Aerrow: Doesn't she look like she is glowing blue and she has a Cyclonian Tatto on her right eye!

Finn: Got to be some trick!

Aerrow: Could be.

Anti-Master Cyclonis: Am I on the oppisite of the planet Atmos.

Finn: Some trick.

Aerrow: Shut up Finn and Cyclonis I are you wanting to know if this is the oppisite of the planet Atmos there is only one Atmos.

Anti-Master Cyclonis: There's no time to explain long ago my good friends Dark Ace, Ravess and Snipe were killed by the evil Storm Hawks!

Junko: You have a blue crystal instead of a purple one.

Aerrow: How did you get here Miss Oppisite Cyclonis?

Anti-Master Cyclonis: I came here through a portal that I made to find allies to take down the evil Storm Hawks! Wait you are one member short.

Aerrow: Our Piper is having a break from us well me but I won't stop her from that break. I'll tell her me and the others will be visiting a parraell Atmos then we're done.

Meanwhile on Terra Amazonia.

Aerrow: (on radio) Piper if you're listening me and the others are going to a parraell Atmos to stop evil doubles of our selves I hope you are ok with this we'll be back soon Aerrow out.

Piper: Strange I better make sure they're not being stupid.

Soon she flew off to find the Condor which was heading to a portal and she managed to jump on.

Piper: I thought you might need me.

Aerrow: Ok Piper but if you don't want to talk to me that's ok.

Piper sighed sadly.

Anti-Master Cyclonis: Some friendship they have.

Junko: Our enemy Carver was annoying him and he almost killed him but Piper stopped Aerrow from doing that but she scared herself from it.

Aerrow: I hope your Carver isn't such a jerk.

Anti-Master Cyclonis: My Atmos' Carver was killed by the Anti-you Aerrow. And he did show disrespect to others so no big deal really.

Soon they were on the parraell Atmos where they saw that Atmos was in wreck full of Storm Hawks with a red scar over them every where.

Aerrow: Sometimes I dislike red.

Then they saw the evil Storm Hawks!

Anti-Aerrow: Ah the allies that Cyclonis wanted to find.

Anti-Finn: Let's show these goody-goodies that we are best!

Anti-Junko: Yeah!

Anti-Stork: You two aren't the best!

Anti-Piper: You're shit too!

Anti-Aerrow: Shut your blasted traps! And get those Storm Hawks!

Piper: (groans) The evil me is so immature.

Aerrow: Even through you don't like me at the moment I like you mature.

Piper: (blushes and giggles) Thanks.

Junko: if they are oppisites of us they must really hate each other.

Anti-Master Cyclonis: They do more than you know.

Anti-Piper: (cackles) Oh you have no idea.

Soon the good and bad Storm Hawks battled with neither winning!

Junko: The villainous ones of us are too good, bad you know I mean I think.

Aerrow: We sure do.

Piper began to think then she turned to Aerrow.

Piper: How about we change dance partners?

Aerrow: Fair plan Piper.

Junko: Done and done.

Finn: Deal!

Stork: We're doomed.

Anti-Master Cyclonis: Excellent plan Good Piper.

So they all switched their oppenents with another soon Finn, Junko, Stork and Radarr's evil doubles were captured!

Anti-Aerrow: You think you've won we got the crystals of the Far Side at our disposal!

Aerrow: (groans) I so hate Far Side Crystals they creep me out but not all are bad I guess.

Then he activated his Glider and flew after the Anti Aerrow and Piper!

Anti-Aerrow: Now!

Anti-Piper: Right Titan's Might!

Anti-Aerrow: Argh!

They they began duelling with Aerrow using every trick he knew but it wasn't enough!

Anti-Master Cyclonis: Don't you have the Binding?

Piper: (gulps) Yeah but Aerrow says the Binding sometimes scares him and I must admit it sometimes scares me!

Anti-Master Cyclonis: Maybe you two can both conquer the fear! Believe in yourself!

Piper lowered her head and thought then she nodded.

Piper: Ok Lightning Strike!

Then blue energy came out of her crystal and blasted Aerrow!

Aerrow: (yells) HA!

Then he blasted the evil version of himself!

Anti-Aerrow: Argh! You will pay for that!

Aerrow: Whatever! You bring dishonour to all Storm Hawks!

Anti-Aerrow: Honour is overrated! So that is why I am going to kill you and my allies!

Anti-Piper: You sick double-crosser!

Aerrow: Good Cyclonis get my friends out of here I'll follow once I have stopped evil me and Piper!

Piper: (cries) NO AERROW! I won't leave without you!

Aerrow: This isn't up for debate Piper remember I am your friend!

Soon he flew after the evil versions of himself and Piper leaving the Piper we know and love shocked!

Piper: (gasps) I never got to tell him how I felt.

Anti-Master Cyclonis: You'll get your chance you have my faith.

Soon Aerrow duelled both evil Aerrow and evil Piper knocking the evil Aerrow out!

Anti-Piper: You will die with all crystal energy of this Atmos!

Aerrow: You disgust me!

Soon the Anti-Piper destroyed half of the parraell Atmos killing a lot of people but the Anti-Master Cyclonis saved all the people but couldn't find Aerrow!

Piper: (gasps) Aerrow. (sobs)

Finn: My god what is the Storm Hawks without Aerrow?

Then Junko saw something or someone.

Junko: I think I see him!

And soon found it was the Aerrow we know and love but he was badly injured!

Aerrow: (weakly) Half of your world Good Cyclonis is gone i'm sorry.

Anti-Master Cyclonis: That's ok all the people are safe and I think a devastated girl needs to know you're alive.

Aerrow: (weakly) Piper i'm here!

Piper saw Aerrow wa alive and she rushed to him and hugged him!

Aerrow: Pi i'm sorry I haven't been a good friend today.

Piper: It's ok every friendship has it's ups and downs days and today was one of those days don't worry.

Aerrow: I can't help but worry that you'd leave the team for real.

Piper: Aerrow i'd never leave the team even if you paid me. Besides I have feelings for you strong ones.

Aerrow: Even after today?

Piper: Even after today.

Aerrow: Well Pi I have these strong feelings for you too.

Soon they returned to their Atmos after the good Master Cyclonis helped them get their Condor ready.

Aerrow: Pi I am so sorry for scaring you fighting Carver you still want that break from me?

Piper: I want a break yes but not from you just from crime namely: Carver. And I accept your apology.

Aerrow: Once I am recovered Pi can we go out.

Piper smiled.

Piper: (smiles) Only if you promise not to flip out next time we battle Carver.

And the two friends now lovers laughed.

Aerrow: Agreed Piper and still if we go down we go down together.

Piper: A fair agreement Aerrow my love.

Then the two kissed happily as the sun setted. Then the alarm went off.

Aerrow: Ah shit!

Piper: Junko, Finn, Stork and Radarr can handle it trust me.

Aerrow: (smiles) Oh I will believe me.

And they kissed before letting Aerrow recover but Piper sat beside him all the time except when she needed to do jobs and when Aerrow was recovered.

Aerrow: (smiles) Date Piper?

Piper: (smiles) Yes Aerrow.

And the two enjoyed themselves happily for the rest of their lives until the next battle!

Aerrow and Piper: (smiles) This is gonna be fun.

Iris Out


End file.
